The Secret's Return: Angel vs. Groxiuos
If this keeps going on like this where I can't get an edit in edgewise then I will have no choice but to kill my character by means of suicide {Not really} Groxiuos smiles "You so called 'heroes' are so divided, so Chaotic, it's amusing really." Inferno simply stares at M-Nuva, "do not thank me, this is not an act of friendship -" *he scans the area* "-still, you are worthy warriors.. perhaps we will stand a chance..perhaps" Groxiuos throws a rock at M-NUva. -Shut up Groxius and help us out! I'm sorry but! We need to focus on that! to Chaos Any ideas? AND NO FIGHTING EACH OTHER M-NUVA AND GROX! "Oh, would that make you happy? Too bad, I am a servant of the Secret of Chaos, and that's not gonna change. As for M-NUva, I will keep fighting until one of the two of us is dead!" -ALRIGHT YOU'RE DEAD BUDDY!!! Groxius and hurls him at the Secret of Chaos and then starts to punch him uncontrolably I'm sorry but! This is just to knock some sense into you. I'll keep going until you plead uncle! "STOP!!!" HUH?! at at clone number five Why? "This isn't why you joined this fight in the first place. Besides, you're making me, well uh... yourself look bad by doing that!" Groxius down with great force which makes the earth crack a little Fine! You're not worth dealing with anyways... "Hehahaha!" Groxiuos gets up off the ground. "Perhaps if I felt pain you would threaten me, but, until that day comes- Groxiuos slams Angel on the ground and steps on him. " You're out of luck!" -Oh you do not want to mess with me buddy!!! Especially when I have an continent-destroying move in my arsenal of attacks. And if combined with the other me's then it'll destroy the earth. And I do not want to have to resort to that... "Go ahead and destroy this filthy planet for I care!" Groxiuos smiles. "Tsk tsk, that temper of yours will get you into a lot of trouble." -This temper of mine is the reason I'm so famous as well although it wouldn't seem like it... a sword out of shadows, light and ice Enguarde! Groxiuos uses Chaos to create an orange energy sword. "Bring it." Alright then!! I'll battle you instead of death! And I have much more stamina than my clones although my clones of my ages have the same stamina as me... speaking of... Clones one through seventeen listen up! This is my fight now! You guys fight the Secrets while I do this! No interfering unless it's needed alright? Meanwhile I have to take care of this guy! and kicks Groxius up into the stratosphere If we're going to fight then we at least need to do it where no one will get hurt... Groxiuos smiles. "No such luck." Groxiuos fires a blast of energy at the nearest city. -the blast into air particles by spinning his left hand I can cancel attacks like that you know so even if you were to try that which I knew you would. Anyways... ENGUARDE!!! Groxiuos grabs Angel from behind and starts ascending. Hee-Hee. -NO SUCH LUCK THERE MY FRIEND! free of the grip and throws Groxius to the ground leaving a massive crater that almost uncovers a hidden volcano then falls down and delivers the final blow to Groxius while on fire from falling Eat this!!! punch then uncovers the volcano Groxiuos uses Chaos to break apart everything around him to regenerate lost parts of his body. "Chaos, this is going nowhere." -Hmm... I see... you're a tough one I'll give you that. But! You... will not survive this attack! Clones! It's time! Groxius into the air and every one of his clones start to charge up a blue colored beam while gathering around each other Hero, M-Nuva, Arbiter, Saber! You guys need to protect me while I prepare this attack. We might not see Groxiuos again if this connects but! Sacrifices must be made in order to protect the innocents... I'm sorry but! At least you guys'll be able to see my Giga Hell Beam in action. I'm sorry all. I'll warn you when the attack is fully charged. So until then... help me out here! Please? "I don't think so." Groxiuos teleports away. -makes a clone of himself to stall for time Help me out here! Bye until tommorow... -Teleports- Hee-Hee. Groxiuos sees The Secret of Chaos approach. "Any plans for Angel?" Get him under my control... If not... Destroy him. "He doesn't think much when he is angry. I can get him worked up so you can take him over when his mind is weak." Indeed. "Very well." Groxiuos transports away. M-NUva steps forward. Eyes closed M-NUva finds Groxious and then creates a sphere of wind spinning around him. M-NUva looks up and to everyone including the Secret of Chaos M-NUva's Eyes have turned a metallic orange. "Groxious...I will not go down. You will." M-NUva calmly starts closing the ball of stronger of gale force wind around Groxious ripping him part by part. "Dont even try to escape. There is a barrier of wind that will prevent your escape." M-Nuva's face is twisted in a blood thirsty rage. "And Im no longer M-Nuva...call me Tueor." Groxiuos disperses the wind with the power of Chaos, and begins repairing himself. "Your name is MUD for all I care" The wind returns twice as strong. "Feel the chaos the wind is brining?" Smiles wickedly. Groxiuos disperses the wind once again. Groxiuos smiles. "Two beings of Chaos fighting... this'll be fun!" Groxiuos flies down into he ground creating a shockwave towards M-NUva. Tueor Floats into the air easily avoiding the attack smiling and his wing fully extended. "This will be fun." Tueor grabs Groxious and throws him high into the air and follows after him. Groxiuos turns downward and punches M-NUva in the face. Tueor Flips around and returns with a punch through Groxious's gut, smiling while doing so. -It's complete! Get out of the way Mitchell or you'll be burnt to a crisp. If you wont then... I can't stop this attack from wiping you from existence. I- huh? white light starts to envelop Angel Wh-what's this? {The light? Well...} white light appears "That would be... me!" Aren't you... Meghan? The girlfriend I lost that one time ago? "The one and only." Why are you here? "To tell you that you can use my power as you wish." Huh? "Well you most likely noticed the light didn't you?" Oh is that what that was? "Yes. That means you can now fully control light and have the power to bring back the dead, plus a few other abilities. I'm doing this because you're concerned for your friend M-Nuva. Well I'm off!" the beam at the two of them ordering his clone to grab M-Nuva before he gets hit which almost succeeds. WHA-?! Why?! Tueor grabs Goxious and put him in front of him to protect himself from the beam. -I could try to protect M-Nuva using my new powers but! I hope I can actually do that... Here goes! to focus a beam of light onto Mitchell which in fact protects him from the blast of the combined beam while he still holds onto Groxius Yes! It works! (*A blue laser is shot out of the darkness and hits Groxious, slowing his movements to a crawl.*) -Arbiter ignores the fighting between Groxious and M-Nuva and charges the Secret of Chaos- Groxious is hit by Angel's beam attack and disintegrates into many pieces the size of grains of sand. Saber-X walks up to the black powder on the ground. "My work here is done."